hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of New Italia
(NOTE: The Kingdom of New Italia is a made up country created by FranadaFanGurl becuase she has way too much time on her hands.) Appearance Alessandro (physically) highly resembels N. Italy. Their hair colour and hair style is very similar, however, Alessandro doesn't have a hair curl. However, it should be noted that Alessandro is much taller than the two Italy brothers. Alessandro wears very sharp, crisp, clean suits, mainly in white with brass buttons and small brass cufflinks. However, he has been known to wear casual clothes, but even his casual clothes, white shirts, white jeans and white skater shoes are completely clean and sharp looking. Personality and Interests Alessandro has been called mysterious because he keeps to himself a lot and doesn't reveal much about himself. But, when you get to know him, you learn that he is prone to mood swings; one second he's as happy as a clam, the next he'll want to rip your head off just for living. But he has been known to be kind and very religious, as he goes to pagan temples daily. He is also very bussiness minded and he treats life like a game chess, his motto is; "You either play or you are played." A Basic History of The Kingdom of New Italia The Kingdom of New Italia was a country founded by Italy and was under Italian rule until 1856, when it engaged in a war with The Vatican State; a war wich would later be known as The War of the Faiths. These days, New Italia is like a huge Savile Row, as it the best place for suits, with England's Savile Row coming in at a close second. New Italia is filled with Pagans and is rather liberal, as it was the first country to legalize homosexual marriage in 1745. The War of the Faiths The War of the Faiths started in 1856, when agents from The Vatican in Rome ordered an attack on a Pagan temple. The only casualties were a mother and her five children. The then king of New Italia saw this as an attack on New Italia and he declared war. The war lasted ten years and in the end, New Italia emerged victroius and it declared itself independent from Italy. The Kingdom of Nouveau Nouveau and New Italia are both incredibly close allies and they both help each other in their times of need. The two countries also have a great influence on each other's culutre, as Latin is one of Nouveau's main languages as well as French, New Italian artists are very heavily influenced by Nouveaun romantic art and a lot of Nouveaun fashion desginers love the sophistication of New Italian suits. The two countries have an excellent diplomatic relationship and do much trading together. However, the two country's relationship hit a rough patch during WWII. Feliciano Vargas (N. Italy)-'''Alessandro has tried many times to try and get Feliciano to fight and be brave, but he has failed every single time and so he has just given up completely. Despite that, Alessandro loves Feliciano like a brother and he enjoys chating with him. '''Lovino Vargas (S. Italy)-'''Like his brother, Alessandro has tried training Lovino but he failed with him too. But just like Feliciano, Alessandro sees Lovino as a brother and enjoys chatting with him. '''Ludwig (Germany)-'''During WWII, Alessandro helped Ludwig try to train the Vargas brothers, despite knowing his efforts would be fruitless. Alessandro has a large amount of respect for Ludwig and he says he enjoyed fighting with him. '''Kiku Honda (Japan)-'''Despite being allies during WWII, Alessandro finds Kiku hard to figure out but he respects him none the less. '''Marie Bonnefoy (The Kingdom of Nouveau)-'''Alessandro and Marie are both very close and get along very well, in fact, it has been hinted that the two of them might even be in love. However, during WWII the two countries fought against each other on opposite sides, which made Alessandro incredibly angry. It was said that he flew into a rage that lasted for days. When he calmed down, he focused on attacking important military and naval bases in Nouveau, most likely purely out of spite and rage. After the war, Alessandro seemed to have realised what he had done to his old friend and, completely overwhelemed with guilt, he begged her for forgiveness, she said she would "think about it". He is still waiting for an answer. '''Trivia *'*'''Alessandro's 'birthday' corresponds with the day New Italia won The War of the Faiths. *'*'Alessandro's name means 'defender of men'. *'*'''If Alessandro was a normal human, he would be a Scorpio due to his 'birthday'. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional States